First Steps
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Now a single father living in one time period for the rest of his life, Rip has to find his son a proper home, get him educated and learn to be part of the family who has adopted them as one of their own. Which is not something that is coming easy to him. Sequel to Small Miracle
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I might not update this very quickly but as I had this chapter I wanted to post it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rip eased his sleeping son out the back of Joe's car while Cisco gathered up the boy's things and the gifts he'd got at the zoo that day.

"Daddy," Jonas moaned softly.

"Hush," Rip soothed rubbing Jonas' back in slow circles, "We're home now."

Jonas mumbled something wrapping his arms and legs around his father as he fell asleep again against Rip's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking us today, Joe," Rip said to the man driving the car.

Joe nodded, "Iris and Barry always loved the zoo. I'm glad Jonas enjoyed it too."

"See you later, Joe," Cisco called as the car drove away and they started up to the apartment.

Rip took Jonas into their room and quickly changed his pliant son into his pyjamas settling him under the covers, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

This was the end of their second week here, the first full one since the Legends had left him. Rip was still trying to get his head around living in one time period but at least Jonas seemed to have settled in.

Tidying up the room he was currently sharing with his son Rip stopped for a moment and just watched the child sleep. Cisco was ordering dinner and then introducing him to another 'classic' movie. It had become a ritual over the past two weeks that Cisco would pick a movie for Jonas to watch then after the boy went to bed would pick another for Rip.

His reasoning was that he was educating them in pop culture which apparently Rip's knowledge of was 'woeful'.

Despite protesting every so often, Rip actually enjoyed the evenings watching movies especially when Jonas would sit cuddled up against him occasionally asking questions.

Returning to the lounge Rip frowned as he realised Cisco was arguing with Gideon. He'd used the transport discs to allow her access to the apartment. Unfortunately for Cisco this meant she had control over his TV and other media devices.

"Gideon," Cisco stood in the centre of the room, arms folded in annoyance, "Just play the movie."

"I find it offensive," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Rip asked.

Cisco waved his hands in annoyance, "She's refusing to play the movie."

"Gideon?" Rip called.

"The movie that Mr Ramon has chosen is insulting," Gideon replied.

With a long sigh Rip rubbed his hand across his eyes, "Why?"

"It is a film about an Artificial Intelligence who is killing people," Gideon told him sharply.

"Like you couldn't take over the world if you wanted?" Cisco called at her before turning to Rip, "Terminator is a classic movie and one you need to know."

Rip rolled his eyes at his friend, "Gideon, we are guests here. This is Cisco's home so he can watch whatever he wants."

"Captain..."

"When we move you can have a say then," Rip promised.

The silence that answered made him smile slightly.

"Gideon," Cisco spoke up, "Try not to think about the devices used for the storytelling and instead pay attention to the story. You might enjoy it."

Rip dropped onto the couch trying not to smile too much.

* * *

Cisco checked his watch, if he was right then the train got in about ten minutes ago so their guest would be here soon. Rip was working on completely integrating Gideon into the Star Labs systems. She was currently running the building's security as everyone agreed that was needed first and, despite the occasional disagreements over his film choices, Cisco was happy to have her there.

Jonas was currently in the small room just off the one Cisco was sitting in they'd set up for him. The boy was playing with the masses of Lego that Joe had given him. Rip protested that they had to stop buying the boy things only to be told it had once been Iris and Barry's Lego so was simply being passed on.

"Mr Ramon," Gideon told him, "There are two visitors at the main entrance."

Checking the screen Cisco smiled, "That's who we're waiting for though one more than I was expecting. Let them in, Gideon and tell Rip they're here."

"Should I add them to the list of accepted individuals?" Gideon asked.

"Definitely," Cisco called as he headed to meet their guests. The elevator opened and he grinned at Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, "Hi guys, welcome back."

x

"So," Felicity said, "That was different. Have you finally upgraded your security?"

Cisco chuckled, "Oh we have. Just wait, you will be supremely jealous."

"Where is your time traveller?" Oliver asked as he followed on behind them.

"Former time traveller," Cisco corrected, "And he's going to meet us in the lab," he stopped and turned to Oliver, "He's safe, he's not going to hurt any of us and he is trying to raise his son. This is us trying to help him. Okay?"

Oliver held up his hands, "I promise to be nice."

Felicity chuckled following on to the control room.

Cisco took his seat and watched their friends as they looked into the room where Jonas was sitting with his father. If anyone had any doubts about Rip and his intentions they were always dispelled the moment they saw the man with his little boy.

"Gideon," Cisco said softly so the others didn't hear him, "Let him know we're here."

Rip glanced up when Gideon advised him they were waiting, he quickly kissed his son's forehead settling him back down with his toys.

"Mr Queen, Miss Smoak," Rip greeted as he entered the room, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Cisco looked up at him mischievously, "So you've not met them in their future and your past?"

Rip frowned at him as Oliver then Felicity shook his hand.

"Okay," Felicity grinned, "Ray asked me to set you up with a bank account, but we still have to work on an identity for you before I can give you access. That is what I am here to do."

"I'm here to keep her company on the journey," Oliver added, "Is that Lego?"

Rip smiled, "I'll introduce you."

x

"I could have done this for Captain Hunter," Gideon stated as Felicity and Cisco set up.

Felicity stared at her friend, "Who? What?"

"You remember Gideon from the Waverider," Cisco grinned, "She decided to stay here with Rip and Jonas so she's taking over Star Labs systems. And we know, Gideon but this allows us to set up something we can connect with us as well."

"That is so cool," Felicity said, glancing over she watched Rip introduce Oliver to Jonas.

Oliver sat down beside the boy and started building with the bricks assuring Rip they'd be fine.

"Let's get this over with," Rip sighed dropping into a seat where he could keep an eye on Jonas.

Cisco clapped his friend's arm, "You need an identity to get a house as well as a car and get Jonas a proper education."

"Mr Ramon is correct, Captain," Gideon noted.

Rip rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Gideon."

Felicity took a deep breath and opened the file she had prepared, "Alright. Let's start with the easy questions. Name? I'm assuming you will be using the surname Hunter as that is the one your son is used to."

Rip nodded.

"What about your first name?" Felicity asked as she typed, "Because I don't know many people called Rip, is it short for something?"

"It's not actually my name," Rip replied wincing at the looks he was being given, he sighed, "Time Masters chose a name to hide their identities so that someone can't target their ancestors."

"I do need a name for your identity," Felicity told him.

"Captain," Gideon's voice came before Rip tilted his head in the way Cisco had learned meant she was speaking to him privately through the communicator Rip kept in his ear at all times.

"Are you sure that won't be detrimental to the timeline, Gideon?" Rip asked softly before nodding, "Michael," he told them quietly, "The name I was raised with is Michael."

Felicity and Cisco shared a quick look realising how personal a piece of information the man had just given them even if he phrased in a rather bizarre way.

"Michael Hunter," Felicity smiled, "I like it."

Cisco suddenly leaned over and added a detail.

"Michael Ripley Hunter?" Felicity asked, "Really?"

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Well if someone wants to know why we call him Rip then we need to have a reason."

"And that is a reason?" Rip asked confused.

"When you were at school there were so many Michaels in the class that you all got a nickname," Cisco explained, "You were called Rip from your middle name and it stuck. Does that make sense?"

Rip frowned, "Strangely, yes."

x

It took them about an hour to go through details for Rip's background which once they were in the system would allow him to finally start looking properly for a home for them. Rip glanced over to his son's playroom watching the legendary Green Arrow building a Lego tower with Jonas. Glancing to the side he saw Felicity was watching as well with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Cisco said bringing their attention back to work, "I think this is finished. What's the next step?"

Felicity started to type quickly, "I am connecting with the ARGUS system now and Lyla has promised this will be as if it was a real identity."

"Thank you, Miss Smoak," Rip told her.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Come on man, we have gone over this."

"I have just met her," Rip retorted, "And she hasn't given me permission to use her name."

Felicity looked at them completely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We're trying to teach Rip that family use first names," Cisco explained while the man in question rolled his eyes, "Can you just give him permission to call you Felicity so we can move on?"

Still a little bemused she nodded, "Of course."

Cisco smiled smugly at Rip who simply sighed.

"Okay," Felicity said, "Now we've sorted that, we need to go over the accounts Ray set up for you. Cisco, go away."

"What?"

"This is for Rip only," Felicity waved him away, "Out now."

At her order Cisco muttered under his breath heading to his lab to check some things.

"Okay, Rip," Felicity brought up the accounts Ray had asked her to set up for him, "Here they are. This one is for Jonas, by the time he's ready for college this should have at least doubled if the investments go as Ray predicts. I'm currently the other trustee on the account but if you want to change that let me know."

"You obviously know what you're doing, Felicity," Rip told her, "I'm happy for you to remain the trustee."

"Okay," Felicity smiled at him, "Your other account."

Rip eyes widened when Felicity brought up the second bank account Ray had set up. Despite the others teasing that he wasn't well-versed in normality Rip was well aware how much money Ray had given him.

"Is that right?" Rip asked softly.

Felicity nodded, "He wanted to make sure you had enough to get a good place to live."

"I could buy three houses with this," Rip whispered.

She smiled, "Then you should start looking."

x

Rip smiled at the tower Jonas and Oliver had built, watching Oliver lift the boy to finish it.

"Wow," Rip made them both turn, "That's amazing."

"It's bigger than me," Jonas grinned running to Rip when Oliver put him down.

Rip chuckled, "I can see that. It's very impressive."

Jonas beamed.

"How about we go and get some lunch?" Rip asked glancing at the other man, "With our new friends?"

Oliver nodded, "Sure."

"Yeah," Jonas grinned.

Rip knew his son liked how many people were in his life these days. It was one thing both he and Miranda always felt guilty about was how much they had to keep their son secreted away. At the time they thought that keeping him hidden would keep him safe from the Time Masters.

How wrong they were.

Now however Jonas had plenty of people who were willing to play with him and Rip was grateful for how they all took the little boy as part of their family.

"Come on," he held his hand out to Jonas, "Let's go get lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this, Clarissa?" Rip asked concerned, "We can take him with us."

Clarissa laughed at the over-anxious father, "You don't need him with you while you do this. I am perfectly capable of watching him."

"But..."

"Rip," she cut him off, "I promise you, Jonas will be fine with me for the afternoon."

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Gideon," he called, "Are you connected to Clarissa's phone?"

Rip automatically moved his arm so that her avatar could be seen when she answered the question, she complained otherwise.

"Yes, Mr Ramon," Gideon replied, "If anything happens I shall be able to alert Captain Hunter instantly."

Cisco and Clarissa both turned to Rip who held up his hands in defeat, "Fine."

"Go say goodbye to your son," Clarissa shooed him out to the back garden where Jonas was playing.

Rip grimaced but did as he was told and headed out to where Jonas was playing on the swing set that had appeared in the back garden since his last visit to the Stein residence.

"Daddy," Jonas ran over to him.

Rip hugged him, "I have to go out for a while but Clarissa is going to look after you. Are you okay with that?"

Jonas looked at him nervously, "You will be back soon?"

"Of course I will," Rip soothed, "I just have some things to do which will be boring for you so I thought you would like to stay here with Clarissa so you can have fun."

"Okay," Jonas nodded.

Rip hugged him tightly, "Be good."

x

Joe and Caitlin were waiting for them when they reached the house with a For Sale sign sitting in the garden.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Joe noted when they pulled up in the Star Labs van.

"Rip had some separation anxiety," Cisco told them as he slid out the van.

Shaking his head in annoyance at his friend Rip followed him telling them softly, "The last time I left Jonas for any length of time I thought he was gone for good."

"He's with Clarissa and Gideon is connected to her phone," Cisco comforted him, "He'll be fine."

Joe moved to Rip's side, "The quicker we get inside then the faster you can get back to him."

Nodding Rip walked with them to the house.

"You don't like it," Joe said after a few minutes of walking through it, "Do you?"

Rip shook his head, "I don't. I'm not even sure why."

"Sometimes you just don't," Joe told him, "Let's head to the next one."

Rip nodded and followed the others out of the house back to their vehicles. Gideon had found several possibilities for houses that Rip could purchase so he had asked for some help to look at them. Joe, Caitlin and Cisco were the only ones free for the afternoon.

"Far too small," Rip grimaced as he walked around the second property they were viewing.

"This is bigger than my apartment," Cisco noted, "And you've been living there for a few weeks."

"Yes," Rip replied, "No offence Cisco but that is temporary this is going to be my home. Formerly I lived on a ship that was extremely spacious. I need more room than this."

Caitlin sighed, "Okay, next."

The third house they looked around was much larger and Rip sighed seeing the hopeful looks on the other three faces.

"There are too many windows," he grimaced, "I'd feel like I was living in a fishbowl and would be an easy target."

Joe nodded, "There is one more on Gideon's list of possibilities. If this doesn't work for you..."

"Then I will have Gideon look again," Rip replied.

Joe saw Cisco shake his head before they climbed into the cars once again and headed to the final option.

x

The final house was only a few blocks from where Joe lived.

Rip climbed out the van and looked at the front garden as the others joined him. He could hear them talking behind him all trying to point out good features of the house.

Rip pulled away and started to wander around. There were four good sized bedrooms including the converted attic, with a kitchen, dining room and living room that were a big enough for him. It also had a large back garden that was fenced in which he was sure Jonas would love to play in.

"Well," Joe appeared at his side as he stood in the kitchen, "What's wrong with this one?"  
Rip turned to him a smile playing on his lips, "Actually, I like it. It reminds me of the house Miranda had, it has plenty of room and a garden for Jonas to play in."

"You like it?"

Rip nodded ignoring the disbelief in the other man's voice, "It's also quite close to your house..." he trailed off not quite sure how to finish his sentence. As much as the others kept pushing the idea that he was now part of their family Rip was still having trouble with the concept.

Joe nodded in agreement, "Good point. I didn't actually think of that but considering everything you really should be close to at least one of us," he chuckled at stunned look on Rip's face, "Still having trouble with being part of family aren't you?"

"I'm an orphan, Joe," Rip said softly, "Yes, I had my mother at the refuge but she raised me to be a Time Master. An organisation who then drummed into me that I needed to be above personal attachments. I wasn't meant to love Miranda or have Jonas. I sometimes thought I was defective because I cared about them."

"What about your team?"

"I brought them together for a specific purpose. They weren't supposed to be anything more than a means to an end," Rip confessed.

"But they became more," Joe noted, "Even though you didn't want them to be."

"I've lost everyone I have ever cared about," Rip told him harshly, "From the woman who would feed me when I was living on the streets to my wife so yes I find it hard to let people in."

Joe winced slightly at Rip's confession, "We have been pushing you pretty hard about being one of the family."

"And I'm trying," Rip replied sincerely, "For Jonas."

Joe frowned slightly before asking, "How about for yourself?"

* * *

"Daddy," Jonas grinned when Rip entered the Stein's house, "We painted."

Rip laughed seeing the streak of yellow paint on his son's cheek, "I can see that. Did you have fun today?"

Jonas nodded, "Grandma is lots of fun."

"Grandma?"

"It's alright if he calls me that," Clarissa asked from behind them, "Isn't it?"

Rip smiled at her, "Yes, it is."

"Did you do your boring things?" Jonas asked as Rip took the cloth from Clarissa to clean the paint off his son's cheek.

He nodded before he touched the cloth to Jonas' nose making him laugh, "I did and I've finished so we're going to go home now. Cisco has a new movie to show us tonight."

Jonas gave a cheer, wriggled out of Rip's arms he ran over to Clarissa to hug her, "Thank you for looking after me, Grandma."

"You're welcome, darling," Clarissa held him tightly, "I am happy to have you come and spend the day with me whenever you want."

Letting him go Clarissa moved to Rip and hugged him as well, "Remember that you are both always welcome here."

"Thank you, Clarissa," Rip said sincerely, "I may take you up on that offer again soon since I found a house."

"That's wonderful," she told him, "I must admit I expected it to take you a lot longer than this."

Rip frowned, "Really?"

"I can see how hard this is for you, Rip," she squeezed his arm, "You still want to be out there travelling through time and having adventures with your team."

He shrugged, "Perhaps but Jonas is my priority and has to be from now on. I can't let Miranda down."

"I wish I could have met her," Clarissa told him, "Because she must have been someone so special for you to have loved her."

Rip nodded unable to find the words against the lump forming in his throat. He didn't talk about Miranda with people usually but sometimes her name slipped out and the knife in his heart twisted.

"Now, I'll see you both soon," Clarissa smiled giving him a way to leave, "And tell Cisco next time he is to come inside as well."

Rip shrugged, "I left him arguing on the phone with Felicity over something to do with security systems."

Clarissa laughed, "Well it sounds like things are normal."

With a few more hugs for Clarissa from Jonas, Rip finally managed to get his son out of the house so they could head home.

x

"Captain Hunter?"

"Yes, Gideon," Rip said as he fixed dinner for his son, glancing over to where Cisco and Jonas were playing a board game completely ignoring him.

"Do you wish to talk?" she asked concern in her voice.

Rip grimaced, "Why would I need to talk?" he sighed at the long silence that answered him, "Gideon?"

"You have taken a big step today," she reminded him, "Choosing a house. I was not sure you would like any of the choices I gave you."

Rip smiled to himself, "You knew that the fourth one was perfect though and similar to the house Miranda had. You knew I would connect with it."

"I hoped," she replied, a little smugly.

Rip chuckled softly, "I should be able to install the systems to allow you access to the full house."

"Once you have managed to buy the house," Gideon reminded him, "Assuming you have tried to buy it."

"Joe has agreed to help me," Rip assured her, "Since I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"You have changed, Captain," Gideon told him, pride in her voice, "There was a time you would never have asked for help. Not even from me."

Rip shrugged, "Perhaps working with the Legends did change me more than I realised."

"Only for the better," Gideon replied, "I assure you."

He smiled at the praise, "Thank you, Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3

Rip sat looking at the flyers Iris and Caitlin put in front of him, "What are these for?"

"Jonas needs to go to school," Caitlin told him, "But considering how smart he is we don't think a regular school would be a good idea for him."

"I spoke with Clarissa," Iris took over, "And she suggested that he might do well at a school that specialises in gifted youngsters."

Rip grimaced, "I was thinking that it might be better to home-school him considering he was living in a different time period until now especially as I have Gideon to help."  
The two women swapped a look.

"He still needs to learn to socialise with kids his own age," Caitlin noted, "Because as much of a kid as Cisco can be at times, he's not really a substitute."

"Surely," Iris picked it up, "Jonas went to school before he came here, didn't he?"

Rip nodded a little unsure, "Yes."

"Then he knows what it's like to have friends his own age," Caitlin reminded him, "And he will start wanting them again."

A frown touched Rip's face before he sighed, "I'll think about it."

"That's all we want," Iris told him.

x

"Why did we get landed with that job?" Iris asked after Rip left the room the leaflets in his hand.

"Because the others were too afraid to bring it up," Caitlin noted as she sipped her coffee, "For some reason they think Rip is less likely to get defensive with us."

Iris frowned, "Because we're the 'girls'?"

"Kind of," Caitlin said before shrugging, "From what I know he was raised by a strong-willed woman and his wife was similarly strong. Then add Gideon, his best friend, who may be an AI but is also female. He responds better to suggestions from women especially when concerning his son."

Iris leaned back, "I didn't think of it like that."

Caitlin shrugged again, "Not to mention Barry and Cisco also don't want to be seen to be interfering."

"Typical."

* * *

"Are you okay over there?"

Rip glanced to where Joe was driving and shrugged, "I had no idea buying a house was going to be so complicated."

Joe chuckled, "At least you have the money to buy outright. It's even more complicated the other way."

"I suppose," Rip grimaced, "And thank you for helping me with this. It's not very often I am completely out of my depth but in this I am."

"I'm guessing putting down roots wasn't a high priority for the Time Masters," Joe noted.

Rip nodded, "Not exactly."

Before they could discuss anymore a call came over the radio for Joe.

"Sorry," Joe told him, "I have to deal with this before we head back."

"No problem," Rip replied before calling, "Gideon, can you let Cisco know we'll be a little late?"

"Of course, Captain Hunter," Gideon told him.

Hitting the siren Joe grinned, "It is really cool you can do that."

Rip chuckled gripping his seat when Joe spun the car.

x

The car screeched to a halt next to the other police cars. Joe turned to him, "Stay here."

"Of course I will," Rip grimaced as the other man got out the car, "It's not like I used to protect the timeline from Time Pirates and other threats."

He watched Joe disappear into the crowd leaving him to sit and watch.

"Gideon," he called, "Any idea what's happening?"

"From the information I have collected there is a hostage situation within the jewellery store," Gideon told him.

Rip sighed.

"Captain," Gideon spoke up, "You have Jonas to think about and must not get involved."

"I'm not getting involved," Rip defended himself.

"But you wish you could," Gideon said astutely.

Rip grimaced, "You're annoying, Gideon. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied cheerfully, "It is one of the reasons you like me so much."

x

Joe arrived back at the car looking surprised to find Rip was still sitting waiting patiently.

"Is everything sorted?" the former time traveller asked.

Nodding Joe looked at him interested, "And you've been here since I left you?"

Rip let out a sigh, "Yes, I stayed in the car."

"It'll be a few minutes then we can head," Joe promised the other man, "If you want, you can leave the car while I finish up."

"How kind of you," Rip muttered but slid out the vehicle.

Joe nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rip sighed again as the man walked away again, "Take your time."

He stood watching the police as they arrested several men from the jewellery store.

"Okay," he snapped before confessing, "I miss the adventure," her amused silence made him roll his eyes, "Thanks a lot, Gideon."

Shouts from nearby made Rip turn to see two of the hostage takers break free and start running towards him. Rip waited until they were close enough before he yanked open the car door hitting the first man. Dodging, Rip easily avoided the second's clumsy attempt to hit him before slamming an elbow into his face knocking him out.

Rip heard Joe shouting orders, glancing over to see the police running towards him Rip missed the first man pulling a knife. Pain shot through him when the blade was plunged into his side and he stumbled slightly but managed to punch the other man just before the police arrived.

Joe caught Rip when the adrenaline faded and he couldn't stay upright.

"I need an ambulance," he yelled.

Rip shook his head, "No, Star Labs."

"You need to get to a hospital," Joe told him.

"Listen to me," Rip grabbed Joe's arm, "I cannot go to a hospital. You need to take me back to Star Labs."

Joe winced, "I..."

"Time traveller," Rip reminded him pain filling his eyes, "Joe, please."

Grabbing his phone Joe hit the 'Flash Alarm' button they all had. A moment later a blur of red appeared stopping beside them.

"Get him back to Caitlin," Joe ordered Barry.

x

Rip wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or the journey back to the lab but he felt even worse when he suddenly landed on the bed.

"Gideon," he called but Caitlin suddenly appeared in his eye line.

"Rip," her voice was calm and soothing, "I'm going..."

"You're going to pull out the knife," he told her through gritted teeth, "And make sure you keep it separate from everything else. Where's Jonas?"

Bemused she frowned, "Cisco has him, they're visiting Clarissa."

A blast of air announced Barry and Joe arriving both looking concerned as they ran over to the bed.

"Ask Clarissa if she can keep him overnight," Rip ignored them, "I won't be up to watching him."

Caitlin motioned to Barry to do as Rip asked before she turned back to her patient.

"I need to check you before I remove the knife," Caitlin told him.

Rip gritted his teeth, "Caitlin, please trust me."

"You need to..." Caitlin trailed off crying out when he yanked the weapon out himself, "Rip!"

"Gideon," Rip called again handing Caitlin the knife.

"I'm here, Captain," she replied.

Wincing Rip pulled his t-shirt up so the wound was exposed to the air and forced out, "Indigo. Faster. Darkness."

"Captain..." the disapproving voice came.

"Just do it, Gideon," Rip snarled.

x

Caitlin dropped the knife into a basin turning back to the bed to see Rip grip the rail of the bed his jaw clenched, he let out a quiet moan his back arching slightly shoulders pressing against the bed. She stared in astonishment seeing his wound begin to close.

"Rip," she moved to him stopping when he held up his hand to keep her back.

"Gideon," Caitlin called, "What's happening?"

"Captain Hunter's wound is being healed," Gideon explained, "It is a painful procedure as you can see. I would suggest staying back until the process finishes."

She turned to Joe and Barry who were staring at the man whose wound was healing before their eyes. When it sealed completely Rip's hand released and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Gideon?" he breathed.

"Your wound has been healed," Gideon told him, disapproval in her voice, "You will need to rest for the night."

"Caitlin," Rip whispered, exhaustion filling his voice, "Can you call Clarissa so I can talk to Jonas?"

She pulled out her phone dialling quickly. After a quick conversation she passed the phone to Rip.

x

"Daddy?" Jonas cried happily.

"Hey," Rip forced all pain out of his voice, "Are you okay staying with Grandma tonight?"

"Why?" Jonas asked.

Rip winced slightly, "I have some more things to do tonight that are really boring. I thought you might prefer to have fun with Grandma instead."

"Okay," the little boy replied unsurely.

"I promise I will come and get you in the morning," Rip told him.

"Can I watch the movie with Cisco and Grandma?" Jonas asked.

Rip gritted his teeth at the residual pain managing to reply normally, "Of course, I can watch it with you another time if you like it."

"Okay," Jonas said, this time a little happier, "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too," Rip whispered, "So be good and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanging up Rip collapsed unconscious against the pillows.

x

"Gideon," Caitlin called as Barry handed her the phone he'd had rescued when it dropped from Rip's hand, "What happened?"

"Captain Hunter will sleep now until morning," Gideon replied.

Caitlin grimaced, "Not my question. What healed his wound?"

There was a pause before Gideon came back, "I am afraid that Captain Hunter has not cleared you for that information."

Caitlin caught the winces which crossed Barry and Joe's face at the reply.

"Okay," she said holding her temper she turned to the two men, "Can you change him into scrubs and I will isolate his clothing until I can get some answers."

Leaving them to follow her orders Caitlin turned to her equipment, she may not know what he did but she was at least able to monitor him.

"Gideon," she called again, "Can you at least let me know if I need to put him on an IV?"

"All Captain Hunter requires is rest," the AI assured her.

Grimacing she turned back to find Rip was now in scrubs, a blanket had been wrapped around him and Barry had placed the blood stained clothes in a hazardous material bag.

"Thank you," she told the two men, "You should both head home. I'll keep an eye on him tonight."

"Are you sure?" Barry asked, "One of us can keep you company."

Caitlin waved him away, "Go home and see Iris. Joe, I know you have a date tonight so go. Gideon can keep me company."

Barry wrapped his arm around her in a quick hug, "Call if you need anything. Joe," he turned, "Want a lift back to your car?"

Giving Caitlin a quick hug Joe nodded and the two men disappeared in a blast of air. Moving back to her patient Caitlin rested her hand on his forehead to ensure there was no fever. She was already very fond of the newest member of their odd family but he needed to learn to trust them.

And when he woke up he was about to find out that his health was something she needed to know about.


	4. Chapter 4

Rip could hear voices near him as he floated back to consciousness aware of the discomfort in his side that felt horribly familiar. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find he was on a bed under a blanket. This was extremely unusual after an emergency healing but, considering he'd once woken up in a muddy cave, a definite improvement on previous uses.

"Gideon?" he called softly.

"I'm here, Captain Hunter," she replied, "You are in Star Labs."

"Jonas?"

"Your son is safe with Mrs Stein," Gideon soothed before telling him, "I have notified Dr Snow that you are now awake."

Hearing the click of heels coming towards him Rip turned to the side and saw Caitlin walking towards him a frown of disapproval on her face.

"Good morning," she said sharply.

"You don't look happy," he noted softly.

Caitlin folded her arms across her chest, "Considering I have a patient who pulled a knife out of himself then performed some kind of procedure that left him unconscious where I had no idea what I could or couldn't do, I'm not ecstatic."

Rip winced, "Caitlin..."

She held up her hand cutting him off, "I am sending you some breakfast. You will eat it and then we will have a full discussion regarding your health during which you will have Gideon give me access to your complete medical history."

"Caitlin..."

"Do you think this is a discussion?" she cut him off again.

Rip grimaced but wisely remained silent.

"I will send Cisco in with breakfast," she told him turning and leaving him watching her with trepidation.

x

"You're still alive," Cisco chuckled as he appeared with some toast and a mug of tea, "I honestly thought she was going to strangle you."

Rip winced as he sat up, "I was concerned."

Cisco laughed dragging a seat across to sit beside the bed, "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Rip replied, "A little sore still but that will pass once I start moving. Is Jonas alright?"

"I called Clarissa," Cisco assured him, "She said he went to bed when he was meant to, he's had his breakfast and he's going to the garden centre with her. She'll drop him off after lunch."

"Thank you, Cisco," Rip breathed.

Cisco shrugged waving him away.

"I mean it," Rip told him, "I am extremely grateful for everything you do to help me with Jonas."

Cisco shrugged again, "I love that kid. You know he's the only thing keeping you safe from the full wrath of Caitlin."

Rip let out a soft laugh, "It had occurred to me."

"I brought you some clothes," Cisco told him, "Finish your breakfast then get dressed. Caitlin will not wait patiently for very long."

x

Rip slowly walked into lab where Caitlin was sitting waiting for him, gripping his mug of tea like a shield.

"Sit," she ordered before tapping the screen of her tablet, "Right, let's begin."

Her eyes locked on his and Rip let out a soft breath before calling, "Gideon, please provide Dr Snow with my full medical history."

"Captain?"

"The full file, Gideon," he ordered, "She is now my doctor so she needs to know absolutely everything."

"Very well," Gideon said though he could hear the reluctance in her voice, "Dr Snow, I have placed the information on your computer."

"Thank you, Gideon," Caitlin replied, "I will review this once Rip and I are finished. I may need you to talk through it with me."

Rip winced, "Gideon, I'm granting full permission to Dr Snow to allow you to discuss everything she needs regarding my health."

"Thank you," Caitlin stated, "Now, I want to know exactly what you did last night."

Rip took a drink of his tea to stall for a moment before answering, "It's an emergency medical repair. It's used when there is no way back to the medical bay on board the ship. It's nanotechnology which can repair most wounds but, as you saw, it isn't pleasant."

"I could have given you a painkiller," Caitlin reminded him, "Or a sedative."

Rip shook his head, "Painkillers interfere with the process and I have an extreme dislike of being sedated."

"Why use it?" Caitlin asked annoyed, "I am perfectly capable of..."

"Jonas can't see me injured," Rip cut her off.

She frowned confused, "What?"

"He saw his mother die," Rip whispered anguished his hand going through his hair agitatedly, "He needs me to be here for him and if I was injured he'd be scared I'd die too. I knew that although it would take me the night to recover I would be fine by the time I saw him."

Caitlin stared at him, "I didn't know he witnessed that. I'm so sorry, Rip but from all I've seen he is dealing very well."

Rip drank his tea as they sat in silence for a moment.

"What about Jonas?" Caitlin asked, "Does he have any..."

"No," Rip shook his head, "The nanotech was a Time Master device. He may have some immunisations that aren't available yet but I don't think it should be something that would be picked up."

Caitlin nodded, "Okay. Does Gideon have medical records for Jonas?"

"Only from when he was brought onboard after we found him," Gideon replied for him, "Captain Hunter could not store that information within my databanks."

"I need those as well," Caitlin told him.

Rip nodded, "Gideon, please provide Dr Snow with all the medical information for Jonas."

"Of course, Captain Hunter," Gideon replied.

Caitlin focused a firm glare on Rip, "Okay, from now on if you are hurt, if you are injured, if you're feeling unwell then you tell me. I am your doctor and if you decide to ignore this or any of my medical directives then I will stop being nice."

Rip stared at her before he nodded slowly, "Of course, Doctor Snow."

Caitlin reached out and rested her hand on his arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly terrified," he replied making her smile amused.

"You know what I mean," she laughed softly, "Your wound."

Rip raised his t-shirt to show her the unblemished flesh, "It is completely healed and all discomfort has gone."

She checked the area, pressing slightly to ensure he wasn't lying to her before nodding, "Okay. Then you can leave. Gideon and I have some work to do."

Rip let out a long breath, "Caitlin, not even Miranda knows everything I did during my days as a Time Master nor some of the injuries I received. I hope you understand why I'm reluctant to let you see this."

She nodded, "I do and I know you're used to having no one to lean on when you're hurt but you have us now. This is just another thing to learn about letting us be part of your family."

* * *

"Daddy!"

Rip bounced off the ladder and caught his enthusiastic son who came running out the elevator.

"Hey," Rip hugged him tightly, "Did you have fun with Grandma?"

Jonas nodded, "We watched the movie with Cisco and I got hot chocolate and Grandma read me three stories and we made omelettes for breakfast and we went to pick flowers for Grandma's garden."

"That sounds like a fun time," Rip smiled at him, looking over to where Clarissa was standing, "And if I ask Grandma will she tell me you were good?"

Jonas nodded again.

Rip kissed his forehead, "Good boy."

Jonas ran over to Clarissa, "Can I give Caitlin her present?"

Rip frowned confused, "What?"

"Jonas thought Caitlin might like something to brighten her office," Clarissa explained, "So we got her a plant."

"That was really nice of you," Rip told his son holding out his hand, "She's in her office just now. Come on."

They met up with Cisco not far from Caitlin's lab who high-fived the little boy.

"I've thought of a good movie for us to watch tonight," Cisco told Jonas.

Jonas grinned before turning to look at Rip, "Daddy, have you more boring things to do tonight?"

"No," Rip chuckled assuring him, "I'll be at home with you tonight to watch the movie. No boring things tonight."

Jonas nodded before he turned to Clarissa with a long suffering look, "Mummy and Daddy used to do boring things all the time while I went to bed."

Rip winced hearing Cisco make a small squeak, glancing over he saw the tech genuis' eyebrows were practically in his hair while he was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

Clarissa smiled and took Jonas' hand leading him to where Caitlin was sitting.

"Not a word," Rip warned Cisco the moment Jonas was out of hearing.

Cisco nodded obviously desperate to laugh.

Just before Rip left reached the lab Cisco called after him, "So boring was a euphemism for what exactly?"

Rip grabbed a cloth from the table and tossed it at Cisco who dodged away chuckling to himself.

x

Caitlin hugged Jonas tightly when he shyly gave her the fern in the bright yellow pot before putting the plant in pride of place on her desk.

"Thank you," she told him.

Jonas beamed at her, "I'm glad you like it."

"Okay," Clarissa interrupted, "I have to go Sunshine. Can I get a hug?"

Jonas threw his arms around her, "Love you, Grandma."

"I love you too, Sunshine," Clarissa hugged him back tears in her eyes. Letting him go Clarissa gave Caitlin a quick hug before turning to Rip and moving him to one side where Jonas couldn't overhear.

"Are you okay?"

Rip nodded, "I'm fine. Caitlin is not best pleased at me but I'm well. I promise."

Clarissa hugged him quickly, "But if you do need a night alone I am happy to take him again. He was an absolute angel."

Rip smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, 'Grandma'."

She laughed squeezing his hand before leaving them. Turning back to where Caitlin was sitting with Jonas beside her looking at some pictures on her computer, Rip sighed in relief that his little boy hadn't witnessed his injury.

* * *

"While Jonas and Cisco work on their pet project," Caitlin said placing a mug of tea in front of Rip, "I wanted to talk to you about a few things within your medical history."

Rip grimaced, "I'm not even going to try and guess as there are a few things in my past that I have a feeling you might lock onto."

Caitlin frowned slightly making him worry a little more.

"How much are you drinking?" she asked straight to the point.

Rip looked at her directly, "I'm not. Not anymore."

Caitlin looked at her screen, "Gideon recorded everything that you were drinking and..."

"My family were murdered," Rip reminded her, "I have a time machine and I couldn't save them so I did the only thing I could. I drank because I could control that and it meant when I passed out I didn't dream."

He took a soft breath and a drink of his tea.

"You don't have to worry," he told her, "Is there anything else in particular you want to ask about."

Caitlin laughed slightly, "I'm making a list. From what I've seen you are slightly insane, Rip."

He shrugged, "Maybe a bit neurotic but everything I did was for a very good reason."

"Promise me that from now on you will be more careful," Caitlin said.

Rip nodded, "Caitlin I assure you I had no intention of being caught up in the action yesterday because I have Jonas to look after. You can ask Gideon, I stayed in the car to keep out the way."

"Okay," she said softly, "That's all my questions for now."

Rip smiled at her, "Then you should join us for dinner and the movies tonight. Jonas would love to have you there and, as you keep reminding me, we are now a family."

Switching off her computer she smiled, "I would love to. I hear you're quite a good cook."

Rip offered his arm, "Well you can judge for yourself."

Taking it Caitlin smiled as they walked through the corridors to fetch Cisco and Jonas for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonas gripped his Rip's hand tightly as they walked into the room where a woman waited smiling at them.

"Mrs Weaver," Rip greeted the woman offering his free hand, "Thank you for meeting us."

"Mr Hunter," she replied shaking his hand with a smile before turning to the woman with him, "Clarissa, it's lovely to see you again."

"And you, Julia," Clarissa replied genuinely.

The woman smiled back before she looked down at the little boy, "And you must be Jonas."

Jonas nodded as he pressed shyly against Rip's leg.

"Welcome to the Westbrook School," Weaver stated motioning them to take a seat, "I will admit that we rarely take such late admissions for our next semester but when Clarissa called and asked if I would consider Jonas then I couldn't say no."

Rip winced slightly when Jonas wouldn't let him go so pulled his son onto his lap.

"So," Weaver said, "From what I've been told you are very good at making things, Jonas."

Jonas nodded as he leaned back against his father still looking very unsure.

"Well," she looked up and motioned a young blonde woman to join them, "This is Ms Meadows and she's going to ask you to look at some things in the other room while I talk to your father and Mrs Stein."

"Grandma," Jonas corrected softly making Rip and Clarissa smile.

Weaver looked at Clarissa interested before nodding at him, "Grandma, of course."

Jonas looked at the younger woman before looking up at Rip questioningly.

"I will be right here. You'll be able to see me," Rip promised, "Okay?"

After a few moments Jonas nodded and slid off Rip's lap walking out with the other woman into the room next door. Rip watched as Jonas sat in a big chair and the woman started talking to him.

"It's just some tests," Weaver explained to him, "Very informal so we can see if he would flourish here or if another school would be better suited for him."

Rip glanced at Clarissa who nodded to assure him it was fine.

"So, Mr Hunter," Weaver turned her attention to him, "Clarissa told me you've just moved to Central City. Was this for work?"

Rip swallowed before replying, "My wife died recently. Since we had no family back in England I decided to move to where I had friends who would help Jonas through her loss."

"That makes sense," she nodded.

"Clarissa recommended here as this is where her own daughter studied," Rip told her, "Considering how well Lily has done I hoped that Jonas might find a place here."

They chatted some more until Jonas ran back in about twenty minutes later, "Daddy."

Rip caught him and gave him a quick hug, "Did you have fun?"

Jonas nodded, "Miss Meadows was nice and we played games."

"Good," Rip smiled, nodding at the younger woman, "Say goodbye for now."

Jonas turned to the two women and gave them a shy goodbye while gripping Rip's hand tightly as they left.

* * *

Cisco looked up briefly when Rip walked into the lab explaining quickly, "Meta attack downtown."

"Where's Caitlin?" Rip asked worriedly.

"I have it," the woman in question called as she arrived in the lab, "Barry?"

"Yeah," Barry's reply came over the speakers.

"You need to get him into saltwater," Caitlin told him, "It should neutralise him."

"Where am I meant to get saltwater in the middle of the city?" Barry demanded, "Or get him to the ocean when I can't touch him?"

Rip joined Cisco looking at the map of the city in front of them, "What about Wally? Where is he?"

"In Star City with friends," Cisco shrugged.

Rip frowned musing, "Alright, Barry there is a restaurant close to you which will have plenty of salt and should have enough containers to make up what you need."

Cisco nodded, "Sounds good."

"Caitlin," Barry called, "Do the quantities matter or can I just put a lot of salt in a bucket of water?"

Caitlin shrugged, "It might take some experimentation."

"Thanks" Barry called back.

They waited watching the screens in front of them seeing Barry tossing buckets of water on the meta-human. Finally the police had the man in custody and Barry arrived back.

"Well that was a fun morning," Barry grimaced, wincing as Cisco marched towards him.

"What did you do to my suit?" he demanded.

Barry rolled his eyes, "It's just a few holes. Next time you can fight the meta."

Rip chuckled as Caitlin smiled before Barry changed quickly handing the suit to Cisco who studied it with a grimace.

"How did the meeting at the school go?" Barry asked.

Rip shrugged, "It seemed to go well. They did some tests on Jonas and will let us know in a few days."

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked.

"Clarissa took him for lunch and then the park," Rip replied, a lot more relaxed than he had been a few weeks before about letting his son out of his sight, "I have some things to do for the house today."

"It's amazing that you got it sorted so quickly," Barry noted.

Rip nodded, "Thanks to the Felicity and the lawyer she brought in to help."

"So you're getting your apartment back soon?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

"Next week," Rip answered for him, "I'm hoping Barry might help painting a few of the rooms this weekend."

Barry held up his hand, "If there is cake."

"Wow, you're cheap," Cisco chuckled.

Caitlin chuckled, "Are you needing any help this afternoon, Rip?"

"If you don't mind," he smiled, "It would be appreciated."

x

Caitlin looked at the two options before her and frowned.

"I know," Rip said from her side, "But Gideon disagrees with my choices and a third opinion would be helpful."

She smiled slightly looking up at him, "Sorry, Rip but I have to agree with Gideon. I like the red plates. The white ones are just a bit plain and you know Jonas likes colour."

He grimaced, "You know I'm not going to hear the end of this, don't you?"

Caitlin laughed watching him pick up the box of plates and bowls before placing it in the cart, "What's next?"

"Cutlery, mugs and cookware," he replied.

Caitlin nodded and they started through the store, "So, how are you feeling about the move?"

"Not as worried as I thought I would be," Rip told her, "I am looking forward to not having to share with Jonas. I love my son but he seems to dance in his sleep and I have more bruises from being kicked by him during his sleep than I did the last year I worked as a Time Master."

Caitlin chuckled.

"I also think Cisco is looking forward to getting Gideon out," he told her, "They argue about movies a lot."

"Actually I think he likes having the company," Caitlin told him, "When he lost his brother Cisco sort of pulled away from us. I think having you and Jonas there to teach movies to each night helped him a lot."

x

Rip was surprised how enjoyable looking for essentials for the house was. Gideon had made him a list and several suggestions to help because again it was something he'd never done before. During one of his visits home Miranda had made him come with her to buy some things for Jonas and he remembered how nice it had been to do something so ordinary with her.

The week before he'd decided to buy beds for both himself and Jonas. It had turned into a group activity with Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Barry accompanying him. At one point the five of them were lying squashed on a bed trying to decide if it was more comfortable than the one they'd just tried and Rip began to laugh.

It had been a long time since he'd laughed like that for no reason. He smiled and laughed around Jonas because his son made the world so much brighter but it had been so long since he'd laughed for absolutely no reason at all.

His laughter started the other four and they lay there chuckling away while getting strange looks from the staff and other customers.

* * *

Lily Stein opened the door to her parents' house smiling at the smell of home baking that instantly hit her. Sliding off her coat she hung it up walking quietly to the kitchen to surprise her mother. Just before she reached the kitchen the door burst open, a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes came running out giggling followed a moment later by a man who stalled when he saw her.

For a brief moment Lily thought she might be in the wrong house before the man called in an English accent, "Clarissa, I believe you have a visitor."

Her mother appeared and a joyful grin covered her face, "Lily," she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "You're back early."

"Hi, Mom," Lily smiled as she was squeezed tightly, "I caught an earlier flight."

When her mother finally let her go Lily turned waiting for an introduction. The little boy was now in the man's arms looking at her with a thoughtful stare.

"Lily, this is Rip Hunter and his son Jonas," her mother introduced, "Rip, Jonas this is my daughter, Lily."

"It's nice to meet you both," Lily smiled pausing for a moment when she suddenly recognised the man's name.

"And you," Rip said softly his eyes focussed on her intently.

The boy wriggled out of his father's arms and moved to Lily, "Hello."

"Hello," she crouched down to him.

"We're making cookies," he told her, "Do you want to help us decorate them?"

"Why don't you go with Grandma," Rip said before Lily could answer, "I would like to speak with Lily for a moment."

Lily chewed her lip for a second before his words hit her, "Grandma?"

"I'll explain later, dear," her mother said before she took the little boy's hand leading him back into the kitchen.

x

Lily walked into the other room further from the kitchen as she was sure she knew exactly what he was about to say.

"I'm guessing you're no longer missing," Lily said before he could speak, "My dad and the others were worried about you."

Rip nodded, "They know exactly where I am now."

"Good," she smiled.

"Miss Stein," he paused before saying, "Lily, I was the one who recruited your father to travel through time meaning I know his entire history."

"And I didn't exist when you recruited him," she replied tightly.

"No, you didn't," he said softly, "One of my duties as a Time Master was to find and remove aberrations."

Lily stared at him trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, "And?"

"The others don't realise but Gideon updated me on absolutely everything that happened while I was...away," Rip told her, a slight smile touching his lips, "You have nothing to worry about. Your existence does not alter the timeline in a way that it would need to be changed back."

She frowned at him, "So you were..."

"Putting your mind at ease," he told her, "I saw the moment you heard my name what you were thinking."

"You might want to work on being comforting," Lily frowned at him.

x

Rip smiled when they returned to the kitchen to find Jonas covered in icing as he slathered more on one of the cookies they'd made. Crouching down he hugged his son kissing his sugar-covered cheek.

"Is everything alright?" Clarissa asked them.

Lily glanced at him before answering, "Its fine, Mom. Though someone was going to explain the Grandma thing?"

"Your mother adopted us," Rip replied as he picked up some icing and began to decorate the cookies with his son.

"Well I guess that makes me your new aunt," Lily said to Jonas who grinned at her.

"Are you like Iris or Caitlin?" Jonas asked.

Lily looked at her mother and the boy's father confused, "I'm not sure."

Jonas rolled his eyes at her being silly, "Do you like science?"

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"Then you're like Caitlin," Jonas told her with a nod, "Iris doesn't like science but she's still fun sometimes."

Rip chuckled to himself as Lily smiled at the little boy before she joined them decorating the cookies.

x

Rip sat in the garden with his mug of tea listening to the sounds of his friends setting up a board game.

"I thought I would find you out here," Clarissa said taking the seat across from him.

Rip shrugged, "Just looking for a moment of peace."

"So, tomorrow is the big move," she mused watching him carefully, "How do you feel?"

Holding his mug to his chest he sighed, "A little apprehensive," he smiled slightly, "Don't get me wrong I am looking forward to getting Jonas settled properly at last but this is it I am staying here."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No," Rip confessed, "I am finding that I'm happy here. The others have become..." he glanced back into the house were Barry was tickling Jonas who was climbing on Cisco to get away, "I'm having a hard time imagining life without you all in it now. I know I couldn't handle everything with Jonas on my own."

Clarissa reached out and squeezed his hand, "You don't have to."

He smiled at her, "Are you sure you don't mind keeping him tomorrow while I get everything sorted?"

"You should know by now that I am always happy to have Jonas with me," Clarissa told him.

Rip nodded, "I love that he calls you Grandma. I want him to have the family I never did growing up."

"We may not be a conventional one," Clarissa laughed, "But we are his family now and yours."

"Come on," Cisco shouted from the other room, "We're ready to start."

Standing Rip offered his hand to Clarissa who hugged him when she stood before they rejoined the rest of the group.

* * *

Thanks to ams75 for the idea of Rip's discussion with Lily – possibly not what you expected but this was how it came out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gideon?"

"I am here, Captain Hunter," Gideon replied.

Rip smiled, "Systems check. Do you have full access?"

There was a pause before Gideon replied, "I can access the entire house, Captain Hunter."

"Excellent," Rip sighed in relief, "This is it now, Gideon. Our new home."

"You have chosen well, Captain," Gideon told him, "It is a good place to raise your son."

Rip smiled before he jogged up the stairs, reaching the kitchen he closed the doors making sure it was locked. It was the one section of the house Jonas did not have access to.

"Okay," he said as he began to unpack the boxes sitting on the counters, "Let's start with protocols regarding who is allowed in the house other than Jonas and myself."

"The list I currently hold is Mr Ramon, Dr Snow, Mr Allen, Miss West, Master West, Detective West and Mrs Stein," Gideon told him, "Do you wish to add the Legends."

"No," he told her, "I'd prefer that they have to let me know if they're here."

"Very well," she replied.

Rip paused for a moment, "Next is that I'm changing your number one protocol. Jonas is now your top priority."

"I cannot do that, Captain," Gideon replied softly, "The only way to change that protocol is for you to disconnect from me and connect your son. You and I both know he is too young for the connection and we do not have the equipment to perform it."

Rip leaned against the counter whispering, "If anything happens to him, Gideon, it will kill me this time."

"I know, Captain," she soothed, "I cannot change my number one protocol but I will protect him the same as I do you for that very reason."

He let out a soft sigh, "Thank you, Gideon."

x

"Someone tell me where I'm going?" Cisco called as he carried a box from the car.

"Just put it in the corner," Rip told him.

Cisco did as told frowning at him, "Where did you get all this stuff? You've barely lived in this time for five minutes and I know you brought very little with you from the Waverider."

"It is filled with things Joe's given me for Jonas," Rip told him.

Cisco sighed, "So it goes in his room?"

"The spare room next to his," Rip replied, "I want his room to be clear."

He smiled to himself as Cisco picked the box up again and made his way upstairs.

Joe appeared from the kitchen and looked around, "That seems to be everything."

"Thank you for your help, Joe," Rip told him.

Joe shrugged, "No problem. I heard Jonas got into Westbrook."

"Yes," Rip smiled, "He starts in two weeks. Hopefully that will give him time to settle in here. Then I can get him into a proper routine."

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked, "Now Gideon is set up in Star Labs and here?"

"I'm not precisely sure. I spent all my life training to be a Time Master," Rip told him, "But I have the resources at the moment to take some time to work it out."

Joe chuckled, "I better head if I'm going to make it to my job on time. Cisco," he called up the stairs, "I'm going if you want a ride."

Cisco reappeared, "Great. See you later, Rip."

Rip nodded watching his friends leave him alone once more. Checking the time he decided to pick up Jonas from Clarissa and introduce him to his new home.

* * *

"I don't want to go."

Rip looked down into the wide eyes of his son, "But you always liked school."

"That was before," Jonas pouted.

Sitting beside him at the table Rip pulled Jonas into his lap, "I know its scary starting a new school but you'll like it. You'll make new friends and get to learn lots of things."

"Gideon can teach me lots of things," Jonas reminded him.

Rip glanced up at the camera making sure Gideon did not say a word, "I know. Look," he hugged his son close to him, "I promise that I will be there the moment school finishes to pick you up. Okay?"

Jonas let out a long sigh, "Okay."

Kissing the top of his boy's head Rip sat him back on his chair, "Now finish your breakfast then we'll get going."

Grabbing his tea Rip frowned, he wasn't too happy about Jonas going to school either. The thought of leaving him there without any of the safety measures he'd put in place for his son terrified him but he knew Jonas had to go to school.

"Knock knock," a call came from the front door just before Cisco appeared, "Good morning."

"Cisco," Jonas bounced up and ran to hug his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"It's your first day at school, little dude," Cisco told him, "I wasn't going to miss this and I brought you something."

Jonas' eyes lit up at the present Cisco gave him, "It's a Flash watch."

"It goes with your backpack," Rip noted with a smile, "Get your jacket and bag so we can go."

With a grin at his friend Jonas bounced away.

"There may also be a little something in that watch you might find interesting," Cisco said once Jonas was out of hearing range, "Gideon showed me how to create a small...let's call it an observation chip so she can monitor him."

"You put a tracker on him?" Rip asked grimacing, "You know Clarissa talked me out of doing just that."

Cisco held up his hands innocently, "It's totally passive and will only activate if something happens that's out of the ordinary."

x

"Mr Hunter," Mrs Weaver smiled when they walked in the doors, "And Jonas. It's nice to see you both again."

Rip nodded to her, "And you."

"Jonas," Weaver said motioning to the familiar woman next to her, "Do you remember Ms Meadows?"

Jonas nodded shyly.

"Well Ms Meadows is your new teacher," she told him, "So, you say bye to your dad and she'll take you to meet the rest of your class."

Rip forced himself to smile before he crouched down and gave his son a big hug, "I'll be waiting for you when school finishes," he reminded Jonas, "Have fun."

Jonas gave him a weak smile before leaving with his new teacher.

"He'll be fine," Weaver assured him laughing slightly at his confused look, "I can always tell the anxious parents."

Rip gave a slight grimace, "It's been a hard few months for him, for both of us."

"I understand," she replied, "You don't have to worry, Mr Hunter we know about the loss of his mother and our staff are trained to cope with any instances that might arise due to his grief."

Rip nodded not sure what to say.

Weaver smiled at him, "Now, I'm sure you have things to do. Jonas will be fine. Have a good day."

He watched her leave frowning as Gideon suddenly came in his ear.

"Master Hunter is perfectly fine," she said, "It is time to leave the school, Captain."

Unable to say anything back since he was in public Rip simply grimaced and forced himself to return to the car where Cisco was waiting.

"Not bad," he grinned at Rip, "Less than ten minutes for you to come back."

"Mrs Weaver is very persuasive," Rip told him, "And I can't let Jonas see me be anything but comfortable leaving him here."

x

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day and Rip stood with the rest of the parents waiting for their children. After a few minutes the door opened and the teachers allowed children out only when they saw a parent or guardian.

Jonas saw Rip and ran to him, a big grin on his face. Rip caught him in a hug lifting him into his arms.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

Jonas nodded enthusiastically, "Lots."

"And you learned new things," Rip said.

Jonas' face screwed up slightly, "Not yet but I think I will once Miss Meadows teaches the others what I know."

Rip chuckled letting him down before taking his hand to get back to the car. Heading home Rip listened happily to his son tell him all about his day at school, smiling that Jonas had made a few friends and liked his teacher.

x

Rip sat on the edge of his son's bed, reading to him. Jonas was more than capable of reading all the books he had but he liked being read to before he went to sleep. Miranda had always done it, allowing Rip to take a turn on the nights he was home with them. It was something he had always looked forward to.

Finding Jonas fast asleep Rip slid off the bed resting the book on the cabinet for the next night.

Covering the boy with the quilt, plain blue and not the Star Wars one Cisco had given him, Rip watched his son sleep.

"I'm doing my best, Miranda," he whispered, "I hope it's enough, I hope you're proud of me."

Jonas murmured in his sleep and Rip stroked his hair soothing him until he settled again.

Pulling himself away Rip left the room, putting on the night-light before he closed the door going downstairs.

Making some tea he let Gideon choose something on the television to play in the background while he read. He leaned back on his couch and wondered, for the first time in a while, how the Legends were doing.

* * *

The house was filled with people.

Because it was still quite warm Joe had decided that a barbecue would be the best way to feed them all so was currently in one corner of the garden with Wally cooking burgers and sausages. Cisco and Barry were in another playing some kind of game with Jonas that involved a lot of running and laughing.

Clarissa and Iris were sipping their drinks deep in conversation sitting at the table laden with salad, rolls and other food he had been told was necessary for a housewarming party while Caitlin and Lily were in the kitchen chatting away.

"Captain," Gideon said in his ear, "There is someone at the door."

Rip smiled slightly, "Thank you, Gideon. You can speak aloud you know. There is no one in the house that does not know you're here."

"I prefer to speak directly to you," she replied making him chuckle slightly.

Opening the door Rip smiled at the young woman standing there, "Lisa, I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wasn't sure if I should," Lisa Snart shifted slightly uncomfortably before holding up her hands, "No weapon. I promise."

He moved out the way so she could enter the house, "You're always welcome here, Lisa. Everyone is in the garden. Come and join us."

Silence descended when Lisa stepped into the garden broken by Jonas calling her name and running to hug her hello. Surprise covered Lisa's face but she allowed herself to be pulled over to join in the game with Cisco and Barry.

"Lisa Snart," Caitlin appeared at Rip's side, "Really?"

Rip smiled slightly, "Her brother's sacrifice is one of the reasons Jonas is here with me again and I promised Mr Rory I would watch out for her. She needs a family as much as I do."

x

"At Cisco's insistence," Rip said to the group surrounding him, "I asked you here to celebrate the home that Jonas and I now have. But this is also a thank you as without knowing me at all you took us in. You have given me people I can trust, who I can turn to when I need help which you have seen has been a great deal in trying to settle here,"

He paused as everyone laughed, looking over at Jonas who was sitting happily in Lisa's lap.

"I have never been good at asking for help," Rip continued, "And I have never been easy to get along with, ask Gideon. I just wanted to say that I am extremely grateful to have you all here and that you are here for Jonas."

Joe raised his glass first but was soon joined by everyone else, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
